Back to the Well
by darkdestiney2000
Summary: Kagome is turned into a hanyou. then the well closes and then she comes back 6 years later with 3 surprises IK Very Important Note Must read decides fate of this fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
A/N Hello dakdestiney2000 aka Anna. Well im back with another story.  
  
The Shikon No Tama is complete and Inuyasha and Kagome use it to turn Kagome into a hanyou like Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha share sometime together after that (and this will not be a lemon at the beginning maybe in later chapters.) Then Kagome goes into the well and it closes.  
  
Inuyasha sat there in the god tree and waited for her to come back.  
  
When she didn't come back the next day he got worried and went to jump into the well. He jumped in and waited for the blue lights to consume him then to be looking up at the top of the well house. Well that didn't happen. When nothing happened he got confused and looked up to see the blue sky and the top of some trees. So he just got back out again and tried again and he still couldn't pass through the well to the other side. So he kept on trying for about what seemed hours then he finally gave up and started walking back to Kaede's village. When he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"So you couldn't get though to see your woman", said the voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to look to see where the voice came from. And there stood Kikyo in all her glory with what seem to be grin on her face.  
  
The only word Inuyasha could say was "Kikyo".  
  
"Yes it is me", she said "and now that my reincarnation is gone you can now go to hell with me".  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but I will not and will never go to hell with you Kikyo. That woman that you just sealed in the well showed me what true love is, and excepted me for who I am Inuyasha the hanyou, not like you who only wanted me as a human", said Inuyasha.  
  
"I may have loved you at one point in time but no longer", he said while thinking his plot through.  
  
"Oh so the poor little hanyou is finally finding his brains I see", she said  
  
Inuyasha just growled at the comment.  
  
Then he said " I have repaid my debt to you by saving you from Naraku, but you have taken my mate away from me".  
  
Then you see him jump up into the air and draw tetsusaiga and start to bring it down on Kikyo and before he slices her in two he says " and you shall pay for that and so I say good bye Kikyo", and kills her.  
  
Then you see her spirit and it says "thank you Inuyasha for helping my wandering soul to finally find peace". Then it disappears with the blowing wind.  
  
Inuyasha then puts tetsusaiga and starts walking towards the village.  
  
*Kaede's hut*  
  
You see Inuyasha walk in.  
  
The first person to speak is Shippo "so where's Kagome?", he said very worried and angry.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at him with a very sad face and said " Kagome will not be coming back, the well has been closed".  
  
Every one just looked at him with sad faces.  
  
"So every one just forget about her and I will be leaving and don't you even think about coming and looking for me I need some time to myself", and with that he left.  
  
Then Shippo ran after Inuyasha.  
  
"What I want to go with you", said Shippo.  
  
"No you brat", Inuyasha said.  
  
"Kagome would want me to go with you", Shippo said, he knew he hit a subject that Inuyasha would not refuse.  
  
"Fine, ok you can come with me", said Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo just said, "Thank you Inuyasha". And followed him into the forest.  
  
*6 years later*  
  
Three little children are seen sitting at a kitchen table chanting " WE WANT RAMEN WE WANT RAMEN" over and over again.  
  
Then a woman walks in carrying four bowls of Ramen. She has long white hair, dog-ears on her head, fangs and claws, and grayish blue eyes.  
  
"Ok ok calm down or you wont get any of it", she said.  
  
Then she hands out the bowls to them all and then starts to eat herself.  
  
So we have a woman who is about 20, which has already been described, and her name is Kagome. Then we have a little girl named Sakura, who has white hair, dog-ears on her head, fangs and claws, and grayish blue eyes, and is about 6. Next we have two boys who are about 6 also. Ones name Ryogu, who has white hair, dog-ears on his head, claws and fangs, and golden eyes. The other is Kento, who has white hair, dog-ears on his head, claws and fangs, and violet colored eyes.  
  
So it looks like we have a happy little family here eating their diner in a quite little home.  
  
Then the children all look at their mother and start saying, " so what did you get us?".  
  
"Go look in your room and you will see", she said while eating her Ramen.  
  
Then in the background you hear kids yelling "yes" and "this is awesome".  
  
Then they all run to their mother.  
  
"So how do you like them", she said.  
  
Ryogu was holding the tetsusaiga, Kento was holding the tokijin, and Sakura was holding the tenseiga.  
  
"Where did you get these?", they all said.  
  
"The tetsusaiga belonged to your father, and the tokijin and tenseiga belonged to your uncle Sesshomaru", she said.  
  
They just sat there and watched their mothers face sadden as she said their father's name.  
  
Then they all asked if she would teach them how to use them and she said yes of course and went outside with them to teach them.  
  
A/N so what do you think? please review and tell me what you all think I ask is two reviews and I will update this story as soon as I can k. till then c ya darkdestiney2000 aka Anna 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Chapter 1 Questions and the return.  
  
"Ok now one, two, three and duel."  
  
You see Kagome dodging Sakura's blows as she tries to strike her with tenseiga even though it will not harm Kagome.  
  
And to the other side of them you have Ryogu with the tetsusaiga sword playing with Kento who has the tokijin.  
  
Finally they all get tiered and go into to the house.  
  
"You guys did really good for you first try with swords", Kagome said.  
  
"Thanks mom and you were really good at dodging my blows", said Sakura.  
  
"Man I can't wait to do that again that was fun, almost as fun when mom bought that wolf demon over for us to kill", said Ryogu, and Kento just nodded.  
  
"Well I'm glad you all had fun now go get ready for bed, you know that you have training tomorrow at 6", said Kagome.  
  
They all said "ok" and walked very slowly to their rooms.  
  
Kagome just sighed and headed for her room upstairs.  
  
~ "Man I wish Inuyasha was here, he would love them, they would make him proud."~ Kagome thought. Then she started crying at the thought of Inuyasha.  
  
She then went in her room and got changed and then laid down to go to bed.  
  
About 10 minutes later there was a crack in her door and three little forms slowly walked into her room trying not to wake her up but they should know that you cant sneak up on your mother.  
  
"So you can't sleep", said Kagome still in her bed.  
  
Then the three forms rushed over to her bed and got in with her.  
  
"Yah we can't sleep mom well you tell us a story about when you went to the past", ask Sakura.  
  
"Ok", Kagome started and she told them one of the many stories about when she went to the past.  
  
"Man mom our dad ways really brave, but rude", said Kento.  
  
"Yah were do you think you guys got it from", she said "but really wasn't like that all the time he just liked to show off".  
  
"Do you think you could take us to the past mom", Ryogu said, "so we can see dad".  
  
Kagome just looked at him then said " I would like to honey but the well hasn't been open for a long time".  
  
"Well have you tried to back in while?", asked Sakura.  
  
"No I haven't", said Kagome.  
  
"Well then can I asked you a question then mom", said Sakura.  
  
"Sure", said Kagome looking at her daughter.  
  
"Can we try to go to the past tomorrow just to see if it would maybe let us through", ask Sakura.  
  
"Maybe it depends on how hard you guys train tomorrow", she said, "but don't get your hopes up I have tried as long as I can remember to go back but it never let me through".  
  
"Yah" they all said.  
  
"Ok now go to sleep 6 a.m. comes early in the morning", Kagome said.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
"Ok now lets do fifty push-ups then run a mile then we may play a fun game", said Kagome.  
  
Every one else just nodded and started doing their fifty push-ups. After they were done with that they ran their mile.  
  
"Ok now that we have completed that lets play tag", Kagome said, "and ... Kento you are it". With that they all started running after and away from each other.  
  
They played tag for about an hour then did fifty push-ups and then ran another mile then went in for lunch. "So mom did we train hard enough so we can see if the well works", asked Ryogu.  
  
"Yes I guess you guys did train really hard today so I guess we can try", said Kagome "so eat your Ramen and go change into those outfits that I got you for Christmas and get your weapons and we will go ok".  
  
They all eat their Ramen as fat as they could and ran to their rooms to change.  
  
Kagome ate the rest of her Ramen and went to her room to change and got her bow and arrows.  
  
When she got down stairs the kids were already with their swords and Sakura also had a bow and arrows.  
  
"Ok let's go". She said.  
  
And so they headed for the well house.  
  
When they got to the edge of the well Kagome said "Ok now every one grab onto me and close your eyes and when you feel me hit the bottom of the well look up and see if you see the sky if not we are still here ok".  
  
They all nodded and did what their mother told them to do. Then Kagome jumped in the well.  
  
When she hit the bottom they all looked up and there was the roof of the well house.  
  
They all sighed and climbed out. But when they stepped out they did not see their house just an open clearing surrounded by trees.  
  
"It worked it really worked", said Kagome.  
  
Then she looked around to see if anything had changed. There was a little house down the path she took to go to Kaede's village.  
  
So she started down the path to it. She went up to the door and knocked.  
  
'Knock knock'  
  
Then there was a "wait a second"  
  
So Kagome and them just waited.  
  
Then you see Sango open the door holding what looked like a pint sized Miroku.  
  
She looked at Kagome and said, "Who are you and what do you want", in a very harsh tone of voice.  
  
"Man Sango is that any way to talk to one of your friends", said Kagome.  
  
Sango just looked at her and then said, "Do I know you?".  
  
"Yes it me Kagome and so I see you and Miroku finally got married", she said.  
  
"Kagome is that really you", said Sango. Kagome just nodded.  
  
Then Sango put down her son and hugged Kagome.  
  
"Mom were hungry we want some ramen", said Ryogu.  
  
Sango stepped back and looked at the three children behind Kagome.  
  
"Are these yours Kagome", asked Sango.  
  
"Yes they are, this is Sakura, and this is Ryogu, and this is Kento. You can tell Ryogu and Kento by their eyes, Kento has violet, and Ryogu has gold ", said Kagome.  
  
"Their so cute", said Sango, "but who is the father?"  
  
"Look at Ryogu and tell me who he looks like and that is the father", Kagome said.  
  
"Oh my god he looks just like Inuyasha", said Sango.  
  
"Yep he does", said Kagome "by the way were is Inuyasha anyway?"  
  
"Have no clue", said Sango "we haven't seen him since the well closed, and the same with Shippo he went with Inuyasha".  
  
"Isn't that right Miroku", asked Sango.  
  
Then you see Miroku walk into the room.  
  
"Yes that is right and who are you talking to Sango?", asked Miroku.  
  
Then he looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Oh my god is that really you Kagome", asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes it is me Miroku", Kagome said.  
  
And then they start talking about what has happened to each other over the years. Then Kagome senses a demon coming and turns around to see who it is.  
  
Then dog demon walks into the clearing.  
  
"Are you Kagome", it asks.  
  
"Yes what's it to you", Kagome says.  
  
"I have been sent here by my lord to give you this message", the demon says.  
  
"Yes go on what is the message", says Miroku.  
  
"You are ordered to come with me to see my lord", the dog demon says.  
  
"And who is your lord, and what right does he have to order me around", Kagome said.  
  
" My lord is "  
  
A/N what do you think i know i left you with a cliffhanger but you will just have to guess till i post the next chapter. please please review i need your support. darkdestiney2000 a.k.a. Anna 


	3. Chapter2

A/N i do not own any Inuyasha character.  
  
Slycat: Thanks for the advice  
  
Merea: just read to find out  
  
Amella: i loved it's the best i've had  
  
Mistress of darkness: thanks for the support and the review  
  
Inu-girl: here's your new chapter  
  
battousai rk8520: here's your chapter and you can't eat me or i will be unable to continue  
it  
  
BeyondWords: thanks for the support and the review  
  
Dark Mistress Sabrina: thanks Shayla and i hope it does not come down to that  
  
Master Skellum: Thanks and cant tell you right now it will be explained in the next chapter or 2  
  
Jaded-Shrew: Here's chapter 3 for you  
  
Dog/FireDemon: chapter is now up  
  
Morlana: that will come in the next few chapters  
  
Neo-Crystal: k thanks for the advice  
  
Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far  
  
Chapter 3 Kidnapped and Angry Mother  
  
~From last time~  
  
"You are ordered to come with me to see my lord", the dog demon says.  
  
"And who is your lord, and what right does he have to order me around", Kagome said.  
  
" My lord is "  
  
"Inuyasha of the Western Lands", said the dog demon.  
  
"Oh so Inuyasha orders me to come with you to see him", asked Kagome.  
  
The demon just nodded yes.  
  
"Well you can tell your lord that if he wants me he can come and get me himself", Kagome said. Then turned around and started walking back into Sango and Miroku's hut.  
  
"I'm sorry my lady i can not do that", the dog demon said.  
  
"Why not", said Sango. Kagome still stayed turned around looking at the hut.  
  
"If she refuses i have been order to take her back by force", said the demon.  
  
Then Kagome starts to laugh really loud" Hahahahahahaaha you plan to take me back by force", she said while still facing the hut.  
  
"Yes i do", said the dog demon while getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Oh you do, do you", Kagome said while slowly turning around.  
  
You see her facing the dog demon, but now you see fright all over his face, as along with ever one else's.  
  
Kagome has 1 maroon colored strip on each side of face, blood red eyes, longer hair, nails, and fangs.  
  
About a minute past were they were just staring at Kagome, then the dog demon finally regained his composure.  
  
"I don't care if you are full demon now i have orders and i will follow them", he said then started running at Kagome.  
  
When he was about five feet away from Kagome, Kagome jumped up in the air. The dog demon stayed on the ground in another fighting stance waiting for her to come down.  
  
"So be it then", she said " i gave you a chance to return unharmed but now it looks like i will have to harm you".  
  
She crossed her arms across her chest and before she opened them up she said,"wind" and the claws on her hands left long and semi-deep gashes on the demons chest.(A/N it is almost like that one attack Inuyasha uses i think its reversed claw stealer or something of that nature)  
  
The dog demon fell to the ground with a thud. "Argh you haven't seen the last of us yet", it said before staggering off. As he left he could hear, "Way to go mom", and "That was so cool mom". Then he thought 'that could be some useful information for lord Inuyasha".  
  
"Ah man that felt good, I haven't had a good fight in a long time", said Kagome while stretching her arms.  
  
"Since were on the subject of being mad at Inuyasha, is Kikyo still alive?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I think that's a subject you need to decuss with Kaede", said Sango.  
  
"Oh", said Kagome, "well then can I leave these three here with you I really need to talk alone with Kaede about this".  
  
"Sure it would be our pleasure", said Sango.  
  
"Thank you so much, I will be back in a little bit ok", said Kagome. Then you see her walking down the path towards the village.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do", asked Sango.  
  
"Lets play hide and go seek", suggested Kento.  
  
"Yah hide and seek sound good's though we are going to have to make some rules", said Miroku.  
  
"Ok no hiding in trees", that got some boo's, " and you hide as far out as you want but you have to be able to see the house", said Sango.  
  
She then got five OK's.  
  
"I say Ryogu's it", said Sakura.  
  
"Yah I want to be it", he said.  
  
"Ok then it is settled Ryogu you are it and count to fifty then come find us", said Sango.  
  
"Ok, 1, 2, 3, .....", Ryogu said.  
  
Every one went to hide.  
  
Sakura went as far as she could she did not want to be it. She then sat behind a tree big enough to cover her frame.  
  
In the Western Lands  
  
The dog demon came into the courtyard of the castle. And was then meet by Inuyasha.  
  
"What happened to you?", asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Your mate, she said if you want her you can go get her your self", said the dog demon.  
  
"My god that woman of yours is just as stubborn as you are Inuyasha", said Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha just growled at the comment.  
  
"Also on my way away from there, there were these three kids yelling things like, "way to go mom", and stuff" said the dog demon.  
  
"Inuyasha seems like your woman has had pups with someone else", said Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha just growled louder. Then he got an idea (which doesn't happen very often)" Ok then Brother would you do me a favor would you go retrieve one of these pups so I can question it about its mother", said Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess", said Sesshomaru, "I need something to do any way". And with that he was off.  
  
Inuyasha just went over to a tree and waited for him to return with the pup.  
  
Kaede's Hut  
  
Kagome knocked on the wall beside the bamboo mat door.  
  
A "Come in child" was heard and Kagome went in.  
  
"Is that you Kagome", asked Kaede.  
  
"Yes it is", Kagome answered back.  
  
"Why have you come child?", she asked.  
  
"I was wondering if Kikyo was still alive?", asked Kagome.  
  
"No my sister is no longer with us", said Kaede.  
  
Then she told Kagome the story about how Inuyasha kill her and every thing.  
  
"Thank you so much for telling me this Kaede, I will be back in a little bit i have a surprise i want to show you", said Kagome.  
  
Then she left and headed back for the path to Sango's hut.  
  
Sango's  
  
Ryogu was running around looking for every one.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Sakura was sitting behind her tree waiting to be found when she saw a big demon with white running towards her. She was going to scream for help but the demon put a hand over her mouth and started to run back the way he came.  
  
She tried to bite and claw him but he prevented that from happening. So all she could do was cry and try to get out of his grasp.  
  
When they came into a clearing Sakura saw a very high stone fence, and a very beautiful castle. She thought she was dreaming.  
  
Then the demon stopped running and started walking as they interred the courtyard.  
  
Then see saw out of the corner of her eye a red blob running over to where she was.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"So you got one of them did you", said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes and the thing would not squirming, trying to bite my hand off and crying", said Sesshomaru looking down at the little girl in his arms.  
  
"Let me see it", said Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru just held out the little girl to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took the girl from Sesshomaru.  
  
Then said, " My god she looks just like Kagome", said Inuyasha.  
  
Then Inuyasha wipe some of her tears, and hugged her. For some reason he just felt like doing that.  
  
"So Kagome is your mommy", asked Inuyasha  
  
Sakura nodded yes.  
  
"Do you know my mommy?", asked Sakura  
  
"Yes I do", said Inuyasha.  
  
"So who is your daddy then?", ha asked.  
  
"I've never meet him but I think his name is  
  
Back At Sango's  
  
"Ally, Ally Ox in free", said Ryogu.  
  
Every one came in expect for Sakura.  
  
"Has any one seen Sakura", asked Sango. Every one said no.  
  
Then Kagome came up to them all and said," I'm back, what are you guys doing", she asked.  
  
"Kagome", Miroku said, "We can't find Sakura, we were playing hid and go seek but she never came back in when we were done", he said.  
  
"What direction did she go to hide?", she asked.  
  
They pointed the direction she went in and Kagome went in that direction trying to find Sakura's scent.  
  
When she found it she growled. Sesshomaru had been there and he took her. Then she ran back to Sango.  
  
"Sesshomaru took her", she said.  
  
"Why would he take her?", Miroku asked.  
  
"Oh I know why, that demon told Inuyasha the kids called me mom so he had to get one of the kids to find out who their dad was so he sent Sesshomaru to come get one of the kids", said Kagome, "oh is Inuyasha going to get it when I find him".  
  
"So what are you going to do?", asked Sango.  
  
"Well Ryogu and Kento are going to come with me so they can watch me bet the shit out of their father", Kagome said.  
  
"Oh", said both Sango and Miroku.  
  
"So Ryogu and Kento come over here and get on my back", Kagome said. And they did as their mother told them and got on her back.  
  
"So we will be back in a little bit ok", she said. Then she turned around and started they way she smelled Sesshomaru's scent coming from and followed it.  
  
While she was running Ryogu and Kento kept telling her to go faster and she did.  
  
When they reached the stone fence she saw Inuyasha holding Sakura and she thought it was good they were getting along but then she remembered why she was there.  
  
"INUYASHA", she yelled.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see a very i mean very pissed off Kagome standing about a foot from him.  
  
"H H Hi Kagome", he said taking a couple steps back from her.  
  
Sesshomaru just stood there and smirked at his brother getting yelled at by his woman.  
  
"Oh and don't think your not in trouble", said Kagome while facing Inuyasha.  
  
"Mommy", was all Sakura said before jumping out of Inuyasha arms into Kagome's.  
  
"Oh Sakura are you ok they didn't hurt you did they", Kagome asked.  
  
"No mommy they didn't, they were nice to me except for him", she pointed to Sesshomaru, " he wouldn't let me talk or move", said Sakura.  
  
"Oh is that so", Kagome said.  
  
Then finally Inuyasha got his courage back and quickly hugged Kagome. But when he hugged her it felt like her back was deformed then he heard, "Mom he's squeezing us to death", one voice said. And Inuyasha jumped away from Kagome.  
  
Then two little figures jumped down from Kagome's back.  
  
"Man I thought That guy was going to break my back", "Me to", said the voices.  
  
"What the fuck", said Inuyasha  
  
Then the two figures walked around in front of Kagome.  
  
"Mom were hungry we want ramen", said Ryogu.  
  
"Yah mom we want ramen", said Kento.  
  
"Mom is that guy our dad?", asked Sakura while pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her waiting for the answer to decide the rest of his fate.  
  
"Yes he is", she said while looking at Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
A/N there you go chapter 3 i hope you like it. please review it makes me so happy when you readers do and i do not care if you flame me its my story so deal with it . 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 3 The Swords, and Family bonding  
  
"Cool he's our dad", said Ryogu.  
  
"That means that guy over there", Kento point to Sesshomaru, "is our uncle right", he asked.  
  
Out of nowhere Kagome is suddenly tackled.  
  
"Kagome is been so long how are you?", the person asked.  
  
"I'm fine Shippo how about you", Kagome asked.  
  
In the background you can hear 4 dog demons growling very loudly.  
  
"Oh will you guys quit that, he is not going to hurt me", Kagome said while put Shippo on the ground and standing up.  
  
Then you see a red blur and Inuyasha has his arms around Kagome's waist. "But your mine and only mine", he said.  
  
Now you only hear three growls instead of four.  
  
"I don't know about that Inuyasha", Kagome said.  
  
"What do you mean", he asked.  
  
"Well you see your children inherited most of your genes and one I hoped they wouldn't get but got was your jealousy over me", she said.  
  
"Oh", was all he said but made a brave move and kissed her.  
  
The growls were getting louder with each passing second.  
  
"You think we should break them up", asked while cracking his knuckles.  
  
"No", was all Sakura said with a smile on her face.  
  
"What do you mean", asked both Kento and Ryogu at the same time.  
  
"Look at mom she looks so happy", she said. "Yah your right", said Kento.  
  
"Hey lets practice i bet dad well be happy that we can fight", said Ryogu.  
  
"Ok", said both Kento and Sakura.  
  
While this was all happening Sesshomaru was just standing there dumb struck.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha parted and hugged each other.  
  
Then you hear in the background swords clashing and battle cries.  
  
Inuyasha shoves Kagome behind him and pulls out a transformed tetsusaiga and starts looking around to see where the cries are coming from.  
  
Then Kagome walks out from behind him and yells,"who said you sword fight, 25 push-ups now", she said. Inuyasha just looked at her.  
  
All of a sudden all three of them seethed their swords and dropped t the ground and did 25 push-ups.  
  
"How did you do that", asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Do what", said Kagome.  
  
"Get them to stop fighting then have them do push-ups", he asked.  
  
"Oh that's easy, just tell them no ramen for a month or take away their swords and bows and they will do anything", said Kagome.  
  
"Oh", was all Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey mom can we show dad our swords", asked Ryogu.  
  
"Sure but first i want you to see what their swords look like", she said.  
  
"What do you mean our swords", said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just agreed with him.  
  
"Just drawl your swords", she said  
  
Inuyasha drawled tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru drawled tokijin.  
  
"Tenseiga to Sesshomaru", she said  
  
He grumbled under his voice about stupid bitches and other things and finally drew it.  
  
"Now you three drawl your swords", she said to the kids.  
  
They nodded and drew their swords.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just stared at the swords.  
  
"Ryogu has Tetsusaiga, Kento has Tokijin, and Sakura has Tenseiga", said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly seethed their swords and ran over to look at the swords the kids had.  
  
"These are definitely our swords", said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes that is true, but how did you get them Kagome?", asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well you remember that thing called a computer in my time", Inuyasha nodded, " well you remember that site we got on that one day called e-bay", she said.  
  
"Yah i remember we were looking at old stuff that you could by on it", he said calmly. "What a minute your telling me you FOUND OUR SWORDS ON THAT THING", he was yelling now.  
  
"Yah", was all she said. "What a minute what is your guys last name?", she asked  
  
"Yokai", Sesshomaru said flatly.  
  
Then all of a sudden Kagome starts laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing about", asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Hahah you guys ha are the ones who hahahah sold them to me", she said while laughing.  
  
"What do you mean we are the ones who sold them to you?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"The people who sold it to me used the Yokai brothers as the name of the seller, and you guys ripped me off I have to pay you people 500 yen", she said.  
  
"Oh", was the only thing they said.  
  
"But why would we sell the swords?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I have no clue why you sold them but you did", said Kagome.  
  
"Mom were hungry", said Sakura.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha can you watch the kids for a little bit I brought a big bag of Ramen over with me but I left it at Sango's so I will go get it and you can bond with the kids", said Kagome.  
  
"Ok I don't think it could be that much of a challenge of watching my own kids", he said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh that's what he thinks", Ryogu whispered into Kento's ear.  
  
"And I'll take Sakura with me, I don't think she wants to be left alone with a bunch of men", Kagome said.  
  
"Ok", was all Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh this is getting really good, with Sakura gone we can really get away with what we are going to do", Kento whispered to Ryogu.  
  
"Yah", said Ryogu.  
  
"Ok so we will be back in a little bit ok", said Kagome. And then she left with Sakura on her back.  
  
"Lets get started", said Ryogu.  
  
While Inuyasha was saying bye to Kagome, Ryogu and Kento very quickly hide behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok now what do you guys want to do", said Inuyasha while turning around to look at the boys. But they weren't there. "Ok now where are you guys?" he asked.  
  
Then he hears a "one, two, three now", and was about to turn around to see what it was but didn't get the chance instead he was eating dirt while two little hanyou's danced around on his back.  
  
'Oh so they want to play do they', thought Inuyasha. 'Oh I'll show them'. With that he flip over pinned Ryogu and Kento to the ground and started to tickle them.  
  
"Dad stop it that tickles stop it", said Kento.  
  
Ryogu was just laughing his head off.  
  
"Oh what did you think, this old guy can't do anything", said Inuyasha. " I've been around for 70 years and i know every kind of tickle torture in the world", he said.  
  
"Wow your old", said Ryogu.  
  
"Ha you think I'm old your uncle Sesshomaru is around 180 years old aren't you Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
A growl was all they got from Sesshomaru before he started walking back to the castle.  
  
"Oh look we made poor Fluffy I'm Sesshy mad", said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok that's it Inuyasha, prepare to die", said Fluffy I'm Sesshomaru.  
  
"Uh oh", said Inuyasha as he saw Sesshomaru starting running toward him. He picked up the boys and said, "I think we may go with your mom to get the ramen", and took off running for Kagome.  
  
A/N ok ok ok i know not as long as the others but i though i give you that to read. I may have the next chapter up by Saturday and i promise it is going to be a long one because i go on vacation next week so i won't be able to post any thing till the 20th. Starts to cry. and i would love to get more reviews it makes me so happy when i read them and it makes me think this fic is good and not a waste of my time so keep the reviews coming. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or any of the other characters  
  
A/N Yes another chapter I wonder what will happen. mwhahahaah well i guess you will just have to read to find out.  
  
Foxstar2k2: thank you very much lizzie: don't worry this chapter should hold you toll i get back Stephen Register: thank you I wasn't sure what they were Anime Ambreen and Poke' Manic: kewl that's good Mystic-Water: thank you very much i am glad i have readers like you celestial_x: I know but I couldn't give him any other sword youigy hunter: thank you very much HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu: thank you battousai: ok ok here is another chapter for you Freya: thanks for the advice BeyondWords: thank you very much and not worry I love writing it so it is not a waste of my time. olschu25: well they are kinda both the lords and just sharing the land like two good brothers should. Meow the chibi neko: read to find out more its going to be funny Slycat: just read and find out Lynx: thank you MBH: thank you that makes me really happy Merea: thank you and i like hyper readers they read more Someone with no name: here you go Namiko the anime wizard: thank you me: thank you  
  
Well those are the people who have reviewed.  
  
Chapter 4 Fighting, and more fighting  
  
Kagome and Sakura were taking their time getting back to Sango's and were just enjoying the scenery. Then Kagome sensed a demon coming up behind them and she turned around.  
  
She let out a sigh. It was just Inuyasha looking like he was running for his life and Sesshomaru looking like he was going to kill Inuyasha.  
  
Then she turned around and started walking again.  
  
Wait a minute Inuyasha running for dear life and Sesshomaru looking like he was going to kill Inuyasha.  
  
' Oh no what did he do this time?' she thought.  
  
She turned back around and said, " What did you do this time Inuyasha".  
  
Inuyasha just ran behind her and hid.  
  
Sesshomaru just stopped in front of them and said, "oh poor Inuyasha has to hid behind his woman for protection", with a smirk.  
  
Kagome just glared at him then asked Inuyasha, "what did you do?"  
  
"I called him Sesshy and Fluffy", Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru started to growl.  
  
"You called him Fluffy, hahahahah"; she said and started laughing.  
  
"You will all die"; he said and started towards them with his hand starting to glow green.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both started to growl.  
  
The Kagome remembered something and started to get very, very angry.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both looked at her with confused faces.  
  
Then she gave Sakura to Inuyasha and started walking toward Sesshomaru.  
  
"I almost forget something", she said while walking toward him, "neither of you ever got punished for taking Sakura without asking me so if you to don't make up now you are going to have to deal with me".  
  
"Inuyasha tell Sesshomaru your sorry and the same for you", she said.  
  
They both mumbled "sorry and turned their backs on each other and started walking in different directions of each other. Kagome just went with Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha you have some more punishment", she said taking Sakura back.  
  
"What", he said.  
  
"You are going visiting with me since you haven't been any where near Kaede's village in 6 years", she said.  
  
He just started grumbling under his breath.  
  
Then they were at Sango's.  
  
"Hey Sango you here", she asked, "I have a surprise for you and Miroku".  
  
"Yah were in the kitchen come in", Sango said.  
  
Kagome was the first to walk into the small kitchen.  
  
"So what is our surprise?" asked Miroku.  
  
Then Inuyasha walked in with the boys.  
  
Sango looked over and said, "where the hell did you find him we never could".  
  
"Oh in the western lands with Sesshomaru sitting on his throne", Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha just growled at her and sat down at the table beside Miroku.  
  
"Hey don't you growl at me mister", Kagome said.  
  
"Oh nothing", said Miroku, " just wondering where the hell you have been for the last 6 years and having kids", he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Then Sango hit him over the head with a frying pan.  
  
Every one started laughing except for Miroku.  
  
After every one stopped laughing Sango and Kagome started to talk to each other the kids went into their small living room and played.  
  
Inuyasha then whispered to Miroku, " hey do you mind getting hit one more time", he asked.  
  
"Depends on what i am going to get hit for", Miroku answered with a grin.  
  
"Well hanging around with you all those years kinda rubbed off on me and i wanted to do something to Kagome but you have to do it to Sango to", he said.  
  
"Ok what are we going to do", asked Miroku.  
  
And Inuyasha told him the plan.  
  
Kagome and Sango were talking about cooking when Miroku and Inuyasha told them to come over there, and they did.  
  
Then they grabbed Sango and Kagome and started kissing them very passionately. And Sango and Kagome just returned the kiss thinking it was very nice if their husbands. But then their husband's hands started to travel from their waist to their butts  
  
Then you hear two loud slaps.  
  
The kid's ran in to see their mothers really mad and there fathers trying to explain. And then the kids started laughing.  
  
Then Kagome said, "Inuyasha sit".  
  
And Inuyasha went down with a thud.  
  
After the magic wore off he stood and said, "What was that for bitch".  
  
"I have no clue I just felt like doing it", she said.  
  
After 4 more sits Kagome the kids and Inuyasha finally left Sango's.  
  
"Bye see you guys later", Kagome said as they left.  
  
Inuyasha was still in a bad mood from being sat.  
  
"Oh cheer up Inuyasha", said Kagome.  
  
He caught up to Kagome and the kids were behind them.  
  
"I know something that will cheer up", he whispered.  
  
" What would that be", Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh only you and me tonight no kids or anyone else", he said with a smirk.  
  
"Maybe it depends on how good your behavior is at Kaede's", she said.  
  
"You mean we have to go to the hags hut next", he said.  
  
"Yes and she is not a hag", Kagome said.  
  
Kaede's Hut  
  
"Kaede are you there?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes child I am here", she said.  
  
"I got that surprise I told you about", Kagome said. "Well bring it in child", Kaede said.  
  
Kagome came in the hut followed by the kids then Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I guess one surprise is Inuyasha, am I right child", asked Kaede  
  
"Yes", Kagome said.  
  
"But these children whose are they", she asked.  
  
Inuyasha feeling kinda romantic at the moment put his arms around her waist and said, "ours".  
  
"Oh so I see", Kaede said, "this must be the reason you came to me earlier to find out where he was".  
  
"Yes", said Kagome.  
  
"I agree with dad about something mom", Ryogu said.  
  
"Me to", said Kento  
  
"And what would that be", asked Kagome.  
  
"That she is an old hag", said Ryogu and Kento just nodded.  
  
Inuyasha just smirked while still holding Kagome.  
  
Underneath her breath so only the kids and Inuyasha could hear her she said, "wait till we get home your butts will hurt so bad you won't be able to sit down", she said in a harsh tone of voice.  
  
They all gulped.  
  
Kagome and Kaede sat there for a while talking about how her miko powers and how they had grown.  
  
While they were talking about that Inuyasha was entertaining the kids with one of his many battles against demons.  
  
They stayed for about an hour then they told Kaede their good bye's and said that they would maybe be back tomorrow to see her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were on the path back to the well when they sensed a large amount of demons around them. So they stopped to find out who they were.  
  
Then one of them started walking towards them.  
  
Once it got out of the shadow's you could really tell how it was.  
  
Inuyasha put one hand on the tetsusaiga and the other around Kagome's waist then said, "What do you want (A/N I could just leave it here and be mean but I'm not that kind of person so on with the story) Koga", he asked.  
  
"My woman", he said.  
  
"Sorry but she's my woman", said Inuyasha with a smirk and held Kagome closer.  
  
"Well I think that's for her to decide don't you", said Koga with a smirk.  
  
"Thank you Koga for letting me decide, but I think my answer will not please you because I pick Inuyasha not you", Kagome said.  
  
"Why would you choose dog-turd all he does is insult you and treat you wrong, now i on the other hand can give you a very good life", said Koga.  
  
Inuyasha started growling very loud and so did the kids.  
  
"Lets see here he doesn't insult me any more so you can't use that against him, and I don't need you to make me happy because he has already done that by far, he has given me three wonderful children", she said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha then got a very cocky grin just then.  
  
The Lady has spoken her mind so if you don't mind we have plans else where", he said as they walked past Koga.  
  
"I don't care SHE'S MY WOMAN ", he growled.  
  
Every one stopped moving. Then suddenly Kagome just started laughing very loudly. Inuyasha knew what was wrong with her and took the kids and stepped out of her way.  
  
"Hahaha what right do you have over me", she said in a harsh voice.  
  
"Your my woman", he still protested.  
  
"Oh is that so", she said as she slowly turned with her head down. Then she lifted her head up and revealed that she now had red eyes and one red strip on each side of her face.  
  
"Um Kagome are you ok", he said.  
  
"Oh I'm ok, I'm just very, very, very pissed off", she said grinding her teeth.  
  
"Ok I just I'm going to leave now", he said and took off running and so did the rest of the pack.  
  
"Oh no you don't", Kagome said and took of running after Koga.  
  
"Come on kids we have to see your mom bet the sight out of that wimpy wolf", said Inuyasha while picking up the kids and running after Kagome.  
  
Kagome had caught up to Koga she was right behind him and then tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Now you asshole", punch, "if I ever", punch, " catch you any where", punch, " near me or my family", punch, "I will kill you for", punch", next time I see you," punch," got it", she said as she started to get of the unconscious Koga.  
  
In the background you could hear, "you go mom", from the kids, "that's my mate", from Inuyasha bragging to the other wolf demons.  
  
She turned around and bowed.  
  
"How bout we go home", said Kagome now back to her normal state.  
  
A/N that's it for now. remember I will be gone next week so no new chapters till probably the 7/22/03 ok. and thanks to all the reviewers i missed. and please R/R i love it when you do. c ya darkdestinet2000 a.k.a. anna 


	6. Farewell

Hello this is Anna a.k.a darkdestiney2000 I shall no longer using this name it is now in the soul us of S. I though am still writting fanfiction though on the name Silentslayer. As I promised I would contiue this story and I am though it is no longer called "Back to the Well" but "Back and Through the Well" I have redone some of the story line so I do not get my self caught in a place of no return. I hope you all read it there and my other stories I really loved all of you wonderful reviews. I hope to read them again.

Anna

Also this story will be taken down the middle of next month.


End file.
